


Birthday Girl

by Memi2501



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: Disabled!Wade, Gen, Para!Wade, no powers au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 11:45:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8326651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memi2501/pseuds/Memi2501
Summary: It's Ellie's birthday and Wade has a lunch date planned out for the two of them.





	

The piercing wail of the alarm clock woke Wade up from his light slumber. He hit the snooze button with an annoyed groan. Maybe, if he kept his eyes closed, time would stop and he could keep on sleeping for a few more hours. “ _ Or months, _ ” he thought with a tired grin, but the blaring sound of the clock …. what little hope he had.

With a deep breath, he pushed himself up and sat on the bed, rubbing the remnants of sleep off his eyes before glaring down at the insulting device on his nightstand, wishing he could just break it into a million pieces, but he did not wish to go to the corner store for another one… again. Instead, he focused on the black numbers indicating what day it was and a soft smile spread on his lips, remembering why he had set the alarm so early. It was his daughter’s birthday and they were meeting for lunch!

With a low hum, Wade stretched his arms behind his head and used the bars next to his bed to sit on his wheelchair, covered in Hello Kitty stickers. As he got dressed, he pondered what to cook for her. Should he bake her a normal cake with or just make a twenty-tier tower of his specially-made-for-his-beloved-daughter double chocolate chips, peanut butter and banana pancakes and just add the candles?

As he rolled into the kitchen, he knew the answer was an obvious one.

He reached for all the ingredients he would need and, placing a bowl on his lap, he started mixing the batter for the best birthday lunch ever. As he cooked the pancakes, he chuckled to himself, thinking about what Ellie would say if she saw the state in which the kitchen was.

_ “Still a clean freak, I see,” _ she would giggle while she mocked a scowl at the spotless counter,  _ “You could have called me and I would have come and help you, dad.” _ And he would have denied her help with his arms crossed and a pout. He was an independent man and did not need his own daughter worrying over him. That was  _ his _ job!

Slowly, the warm pile of pancakes grew on the low table beside him and when the last one of the fluffy, golden coloured food was finished, Wade carefully placed them inside the picnic basket he always used when he was having lunch with Ellie, alongside some cutlery and his maple syrup, and covered it with a cloth so as to not let them cool down so quickly. He grabbed his heavy coat, his hat and his gloves to protect himself from the harsh New York december winter before going out of his house, locking the door behind him.

Wade thanked the Gods for having their meeting place so near his house, he only had to make a quick stop at the store to buy a lighter and some candles. He, of course, bought the Hello Kitty ones, their favourites. Wade payed and flirted a little with the cashier, Peter, who only laughed and shook his head, used to his customer’s usual and witty antics to get his number and, before he handed over the goods, told Wade that he had a gift for Ellie that he would like Wade to give her for him, since he would have to be at the store the whole day. He came back with an enormous bouquet of red, pink and white camellias, Ellie’s favourites.

Wade smiled brightly and stated that he had fallen head over wheels and even winked at him playfully as he accepted the beautiful flowers. He placed them inside the basket to shield them from the chilly breeze and made his way to where his daughter was waiting for him.

Wade could not help but imagine what her reaction to the flowers would be, the excited gleam on her big brown eyes and a wide grin as she buried her face in the bouquet, inhaling their exquisite aroma and talked about her day. She would also insist on going to the store and give Peter a bone-crushing hug and some of her dad’s pancakes.

“Morning, Mr. Wilson.” Wade snapped out of his thoughts as the man in front of him greeted him with a wry smile and held the heavy iron gate open for him to roll inside. “Wish Ellie a happy birthday from me, sir.”

“Will do, Bob,” Wade patted the other man’s arm and he impulsed his wheelchair along the stone road, where freshly fallen snow gave the park a magical atmosphere, crunching softly beneath the wheels. He turned to the left and, after a few minutes, he saw her and a small smile appeared on his face. “Hello there, Ellie. I’m sorry I’m late, you know how slow winter makes me. I made you pancakes!” he cheerfully exclaimed, revealing the basket. He took the plate of pancakes out of the basket and poured the golden syrup on top of the pile, letting it slowly coat every last bit of the still warm tower. He placed the plate on the stony surface after removing the thick pile of snow that had gathered up overnight. “Remember Peter, the cashier I told you about? Well, he remembered I once mentioned what your favourite flowers were and he gave me a whole bouquet just for you! This must be his way of telling me he’s in love with me, y’know?” Wade winked at her and carefully placed the flowers on the flower pot next to her. “Words can’t start to describe how much I missed you,” he commented as he put the candles on top of the pancake and light them up one by one. He clapped his trembling hands as he sang her “Happy Birthday”.

She did not answer.

“Happy birthday, Ellie-bellie,” Wade Wilson whispered as he kissed the cold stone that read:

  
  
  


ELEANOR CAMACHO

_ Beloved daughter. _

  
  



End file.
